


the cringey life of being a Navi

by boobsmckenzi



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Reader-Insert, bad editting, minimal editting/keyboard use, possible cringe, voice-to-text
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boobsmckenzi/pseuds/boobsmckenzi
Summary: Vaati is dead, but you aren't. Go on an adventure of Vaati being not dead.





	the cringey life of being a Navi

**Author's Note:**

> Okay to anyone who is going to be reading this later I am going to warn you right now that this was written all with text to speech. So if that bothers you and there's a lot of errors in this I would suggest that you stop reading right now even this was written with text to speech and the only thing that's been fixed is minor punctuation.

\- - - - vaati's POV - - - -

out of all of the things that I could have been reborn as I was reborn as a device assistant specifically inside the smartphone of a teenage girl not just any old teenage girl a fangirl, a perverted Fangirl. honestly I want to beg to the goddesses to take me back so that I don't have to deal with this girl.

\- - - - readers POV - - - -

when I went online earlier today and saw that one of my favorite modders had uploaded a very special mod to my phone's Navi. "oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God!!! OMG OMG OMG! he made a mod specifically of vaati and I have to get it because he will only have one download of it so I must get it now!" I explained as I hurriedly tried to send an email to him so that I could be the first and only one to get the mod. I successfully sent it and got a reply within 3 minutes quite astonishing actually that I got a reply that quickly. I opened up the reply email and I found that there was a single file attached to it. the only thing he said after that was to download it on my phone and that it would do the rest. I sent a return email thanking him profusely for the file. so, I opened up my email on my phone and quickly download the file and started installing it. because the file was so large I decided to go and do other things like play yandere simulator on my laptop despite the fact that my laptop is actually extremely slow and extremely buggy and that doesn't help with the debug build especially when a bug happens and you have no clue that it's actually not a bug. a few hours later, I noticed that the download was finished. I happily closed the application and started to see if it was working. "I wonder if this is working? I haven't heard anything and he said that it's supposed to work on its own whenever it wants to almost like it's an AI, a sentient robot."   
" who are you calling a sentient object?" My device immediately objected.  
"You." I replied in a very cool voice.  
"Who do you think you're talking to?" He cried outrage obvious in his voice, " I'm the powerful wind Mage: vaati!" the screen of my phone glowed a bright red.  
" of course, I already knew that you are vaati. how would I not know that you're Vaati? I'm probably one of your biggest fans."  
" then if you are one of my fans, tell me where we are what the date is how I'm here and every single piece of information you can recall." vaati demanded.  
" in the very beginning you were a minute and a very cute Minish, so cute that I had to do a cosplay of it. anyway, you were originally The Apprentice of ezlo. you really wanted power so you stole the wishing cap and turn yourself into a Hylian. after which you entered yourself into a martial arts competition in order to get close to the picori blade. After you cheated your way through the entire competition, you broke the picori sword which ended up releasing a ton of monsters into the world and then you turn Zelda into a stone statue I want to hear all goes around saving other people and saving the world and eventually defeat you after you get the light for us and then you're still inside the four sword which is actually the reforged the picori sword. after being still for a very long time you broke your seal and terrorize the world again and then you got sealed again and then you broke out again and then you decided to try and make zelda. Your wife and then you got sealed again did I mention that one of those times that you broke out again and ganon decided to control you not a good idea to trust him if you ever meet him again."  
" why would the goddesses let me be here?"  
" I'm not done with my explanation. This place where we are is known as London in the Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland and we are on a Planet known as Earth. and it is currently Sunday July 7th of 2019. one of the most predominant religions in this world is known as Christianity. I don't know if the three goddesses dumped you in this world so that they would never have to deal with you again since you are the second most recurring villain in the entire damn series I mean if you're not in their world they never have to deal with you and if problems here not their fault." I said and Shrugged my shoulders, " so I guess that is the best thing about being in this world you don't have the goddesses holding you back. so, if you can still use Magic then you can pretty much go on a rampage but I do not recommend it. the reason why I don't recommend it is that there is a lot of technology that can prove that you are guilty even if they can't prove that you use magic because they don't believe in magic; on top of that there're over 7.2 billion people in this world so that's a lot of people to control and a lot of people to take over which means that riots and uprisings and other types of things like that are much more likely to happen and it's going to be a lot harder to control in the first place."   
" so how did you get my soul in here?"   
" technically I wasn't the one who did it. I would say that it was a god of some sort that did it. probably a god of reincarnation not that I know any."  
" so you don't know how to get me out of here?"  
" that's correct I have no clue whatsoever."  
" so I'm stuck with you for as long as you are alive?"  
" yes and I am happy."  
" right you're my fan girl. and what do you mean by you cosplay as me?"  
" I made a costume of you back when you were in a picori form. I ended up looking very very cute. and I'm so glad that it turned out well actually I still have it do you want to see me put it on? because I'm sure that you will like how cute it is."  
" no thank you. now tell me more about this world."  
" well now that you are an electronic device, there's this thing called the internet and you can use it to search and post almost anything information related. you can post videos blogs access those pieces Journal etc etc. I think it would be best to figure out how you actually operate before you start demanding questions. because if you can figure out how to operate the device that you are in you pretty much want me to communicate with me at all unless you get lonely."  
" one last question. why are you my fan?"  
" don't even get me started. if you get me started we might be here for hours. I think I should change the background on my phone so that it looks more like you though I think it would be weird to see your own face whenever for Stuff."  
" well then do me a favor and shut up."  
" of course, darling," I said and turned away from the currently possessed electronic device. I returned to my laptop and decide to stop playing video games and to go ahead and read fanfiction or right it's not sure which I'm going to do. After a few moments of thought, I decided to write some fanfiction of vaati. I opened up a brand new Google doc and my fingers move very quickly across the keyboard as words turned into sentences and sentences turn into paragraphs and as paragraphs turned into pages.  
after a good few minutes of typing, vaati finally Asked, " what the hell are you doing over there that's making so much noise? Can't you do something more quiet?"  
" I'm writing fanfiction right now. This is just the sound of me writing it. you're going to have to deal with that."  
" there is no way that writing sounds like that."  
" I'm typing."  
" what is typing? I understand typing from Magic but I do not understand how it works for writing."  
" well, I push these buttons on a board and then the letters that I push appear on the screen with that, I can form words and pushing the buttons makes a slight noise you're going to have to deal with it."  
" . ugh. When would be a good time for me to explore Without You bothering me?"  
" at night probably at about midnight. I might be asleep by then if I'm not, you should be fine by 1 in the morning. though I will warn you, I do wake up a lot in the middle of the night I think my current record is five times in a single night."  
" why do you wake up so often? "  
" there are a lot of reasons why I wake up. but the main two are for me to go to the restroom and because I can't breathe."  
" why can't you breathe?"  
" I don't know. I think that I might have something malicious inside one of my lungs. I should probably get it checked out, but I'm usually too lazy to and it doesn't make too much of an impact."  
" can't you fix that for when you're sleeping by propping yourself further up right?"  
" sometimes, yes. other times, it makes everything worse."  
" great, I'm stuck with a sick person. I hope this thing that I'm in cannot get sick."  
" technically you cannot get sick. But it is still possible for you to get types of viruses and bugs, unfortunately the most commonly known ones are lethal. however, are completely different from Human viruses."  
" why do you know this?"  
" it is common sense in this world. the only people who probably wouldn't know it are people who have been living under a rock, are from a completely different world, or are as old as the dirt beneath our feet."  
" I have a lot to learn don't I?"   
" yes, yes you do."   
" gods and goddesses really do love to screw me over."


End file.
